


Fire and Ice

by WoodlandElf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Natasha Feels, Punishment, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandElf/pseuds/WoodlandElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is captured on the Helicarrier. Natasha interrogates him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story let me know. Thanks for commenting. I am sorry if I dont use grammar correct, and for all Spelling mistakes. English is not my first languege.

This takes place during the avengers. The avengers have captured Loki who is in the cell in the hell carrier. 

Loki walked around in his cell. When he suddenly saw Natasha. He smirked.  
-There is not many people that can sneak up on me like that.  
-But you figured I come.  
-After whatever torture Fury could concoct, you come as a balm and appear as a friend and I would cooperate. Loki smiled towards her. Barton hadn’t exaggerated when he told him about the Black Widows deadly beauty, to have her kneeling at his feet would be amusing. He would keep her as a pet. He woke up from his thoughts. She watched his eyes staring at her.  
-I would like to know what you have done to agent Barton.  
-Is this love, agent Romanoff?  
-love is for children, I own him debt.  
-Tell me. Loki sat down at the bench looked at Natasha smiling. I am very dark and dangerous with my skill I had done many bad things. Never cared about who I worked for, whom my targets were. I am a spy and master assassin. Barton was send to kill me. But he made a different choice and convinced me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki got up.  
-Yes, Barton told me everything. You ledger is dripping…  
-Like yours Loki. But there is still time to do the right thing. Call off the invasion, Free Barton, tell us where the tesseract is. Loki smirked at her. For a moment he was aroused of her beauty. She zips down her catsuit a bit.  
-Lets make a deal, Loki…

-Do I make you horny agent Romanoff? Come in here if you dare agent Romanoff. We can discuss what we can do about the invasion Barton Tesseract. She opens the cell. walks towards him, kisses him. He kisses her back groping her butt, his hands are soon everywhere, and she moans and touches him everywhere as well.  
-Tell us were the Tesseract it, don’t allow the portal to open and you will have me on my knees in front of you, she whispers in his ear, nibble his earlobe a bit.  
-I know you want me, I can see the desire in your eyes. She steps back. She zips down her suit a bit, smiles at him. He looks at her big firm breast in the black bra.  
-You are so weak a real mewling quim it will be a pleasure to ravage you, he put his hand on her breast caressing them, his touch was gentler than expected. She moaned, turned around, stripped down the rest of the catsuit. He caresses her ass. She turns around he puts his hand inside her panties. Loki rubs her pussy. Natasha takes of her bra. He caresses her breast with one hand the other hand still in her quim rubbing it. Slides his fingers inside her. He kisses and suckles on the nipples. Natasha caresses his hair, his neck, his chest.  
-Loki if you want to continue tell me where the tesseract is, free Barton, stop the invasion.  
-Never, he mumbles with her nipple in his mouth. She takes a string and throw him across the cell. He looks at her, smiles. Gets up open his pants. He is very hard and wants the agent so badly. She just stood there watching him. He walks towards her. Puts an arm around her neck and kisses her passionately. With other hand he massages her clit. She caresses his back and strokes his hard cock.  
-You are so wet for me, he moans.  
-I am always wet for you, bend down and lick me.  
-Right you are still my enemy. I am not lost in my senses of desires for you. But you could kneel in front of me and get a god´s cock in your mouth. He whispered she smiled kissed his mouth.  
\- I will kneel then like you want us mortals to do she says submissively. He smirks.  
\- Tell me where the tesseract his? Free Barton and stop the invasion.  
-Pleasure me and I will. It is risky but she will follow through with it to save her world. As she kneels in front him, she licks the cock kisses it, rubs it between her boobs before she sucks his hard cock, he fucks her mouth throat deeply. Loki moans loudly, it was so long time he was in charge, a woman kneeled and pleasured him like this. His grip on her hair loosen, he closed his eyes was about to cum in her mouth as she sees her chance takes out the cock.  
\- Now do as I demand.  
-Never, you filthy whore. She takes a string throws him across the cell. And a throws him a few more times after that. She is on the top right away kisses him. His arm are tied behind his back. He is confused. What happened? Natasha stroke his hard cock pushed his mouth to her boobs,  
-Tell us were the tesseract is? Free Barton and stop the alien invasion.  
-never!  
-Wrong answer Loki, she takes a string throws him across the room. He is tied up again. She comes towards him. Bends down kisses his chest. Loki moans.  
-Oh Black widow at least let me touch you, release my hands so I can fuck you hard.  
\- Give up the tesseract, tell us where it is where we can find it call off your army and free Barton. Then I am all yours, you can touch me, kiss me, and fuck me as much as you wish. She kissed down to his cock when she licked kissed sucked a bit.  
-Agent Romanoff you drive me crazy with this.  
-That is my intention now do as I demand.  
-Right…  
-I wonder what would happen if I used this string on your cock perhaps it will blow up.  
-You wouldn’t  
-Try me she put the string close to the cock  
-okay, okay I give in I do as you wish. She kissed him. He was playing with her.

 

Natasha was annoyed throws him around many times. She gets dressed. After last throw the presence of Thanos is gone. Loki’s eyes are turned from blue to his green. Loki blinks, his head is blurry, where is he? Why is the raging redhead throwing him around? He raised his hands in a peaceful manner.  
-Who are you? Where am I? He tried to get up.  
-Is this a trick like the last one she pushed him down stood there with boot on his chest  
-There is no trick.  
-Where am I, why are you so angry lady? What have I done. She starred at him.  
-Not much just brainwashing Barton, taking over the earth, leading the alien army. The Chitaiuries you called them, she said with anger.  
\- So it all wasn’t just a bad dream.  
-What? It seem like you have gotten recollarbration by my string and kicks. But to make sure this isn’t a trick I need to chain you up, but tell me more about this dreams, did you give me the tesseract in the dream.  
-What do you know about the tesseract. She looked suspiciously at him. The others wants revenge give me one reason why I shouldn’t give you over to them, let them rip you apart.  
-I could help you fight these aliens close the portal. Loki sounded very different from the one he been half an hour ago.  
-Thank you but why this change of heart.  
-Well it is getting all clearer, what I have done and whom I my desperation have made deals with.  
-Yes.  
-What I have done can’t be changed, so it will be prison and eternal torture but if I help. I can hope that a red-haired lady may plead for me so I get my punishment reduced. He looked pleadingly at her. He looked so sweet innocent, a true sinister. She smiled.  
\- I can’t guaranty anything more then I will do my best to help you. But I warn you do not trick me again. If you ever wish to have this red-haired lady in your arms, he chuckled. How about a kiss to settle the deal. She smiled they kissed for a while. He hugged her tight. She kissed him, hopefully he would do as she asked now. He kissed her back. Loki was more tender in kisses and when caressed her body. He kissed her neck, she held him tight caressed his hair, stroke the cock.  
-We will finish this later, my love. First we have worked to do. Loki nodded.

 

-Nat are you ok? Steve called her.  
Yeah I am going to close the portal, fighting of the aliens here. Loki is going to help me so I release him now.  
-What? Loki?  
-He has a shifted side now. I need to act fast before he changes his mind she whispers. Loki looked puzzled at her,  
-It is a communication system we agents have, let’s go.  
\- I teleport us to the portal. He touched her hand. She kissed him. He teleported them there. 

 

At the portal on the tower. Loki fights of the Chitauiries that are raging attacking him all when they realized he left their side. To the other avengers surprise Loki is fighting with them. Hulk came and smashed the Chitauries. Thor and the others are surprised he has turned side. After a while Natasha managed to close portal. The Chitauries dies. The avengers surround Loki. He feels nervous and stands behind Natasha. He is exhausted. She hugs him kisses him.  
-I am proud of you Loki, you did well. He holds her tight bury his face in the crook of her neck. The others stares at them still not believing what’s happening.  
\- Loki has been under the control of Thanos and been forced to do what he did. I made him well by my kicks and strings.  
-And your body it seems like says, Barton angrily.  
-Barton you know that I do everything that is needed to get the job done. If some kindness towards the villain helps our goals, then so be it. Loki looks sad and angry now and steps away from her.  
-Loki, you knew about my job, what I do, how I get my way. I haven’t betrayed you like I haven’t betrayed my friends. I will continue to help you in every way I can, she strokes his cheek. Thor comes towards them to put shackles and muzzle Loki.  
-Thor before you take me back, take Natasha as well she promised to plead for my life. Besides she likes me I have my own mortal now like you do. The others all stared at them.  
-How could you? Said Tony.  
-You did this after he did to me. Barton frowned couldn’t believe it,  
-I did what I had to do to stop the invasion and I recalibrated his brain throwing him around with the strings as he tricked me couple of times refused to cooperate before that. I will stand by my world I am not if it any help, does your father even listen to a mortal?  
-Doubtfully but yes hearing Loki helped end it, saved some people may ease the crimes so lesser punishment is that what you wish for brother.  
-Yes.  
-Very well then. Thor takes both Natasha and Loki with him back to Asgard. 

 

At Asgard Natasha walks next to Loki to the throne room.  
-Is it true that you kicked him and used some string to make my son sane?  
\- Yes sir.  
\- He seem to be scared of these Chitauries and this Thanos and the creature called the Other. Said it was very bad choice to agree to join after torture. He gladly helped us ends the battle close the portal. It saved lives and shortened the battle  
-I see.  
-Loki you will be sentence to life in prison in solitude for eternities.  
-Come on lady Natasha, say something Loki pleaded to her.  
-With all respect sir, perhaps better let Loki be on earth in a prison for some reason he fears these dungeons, perhaps Thanos and Chitauries get him here.  
-They cant.  
-Is there proof of that? How can you be so certain I mean there are secret passages everywhere? If Loki could get out others can’t get in. Odin glares deadly at her.  
\- Strip Loki pf his power and put him in the dungeon.  
-Thank you Natasha for trying. She hugs him kisses him see Loki being dragged to his cell. Natasha is send back to the Stark Tower at Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked around in his new cell. He had slept badly as always woken up screaming after a nightmare. The voices tormented him, he was insane they had said he couldn't remember last time he thought clearly. He tried to get some sleep but it was pointless. Natasha came to see him. She was so beautiful he tried to reach her, touch her but there was nothing there. 

Tears fall down on his cheeks. So it was just an illusion. Of course it was just an illusion, why would she care about him. Why would she care? He threw everything in the cell to the walls he broke everything. Then he fell down on his knees crying even harder. This was it. It is was the end. No one visited him. No one spoke to him. He was alone. No one cared if he lived or died anymore. Once his brother had cared for him. But that oaf was gone he had abandoned him like everyone else. He even had tried to stop the invasion for no good. Loki curled up the bed crying himself to sleep. But sleep rarely gave him any release. It was mostly nightmares. Evil voices in his head tormenting him. How dared Thor who always were saying how much he cares not give him a single visit? Yes he had tried to take over the Midgard. He was used and abused but no one saw that. No one understood him. Except for the red-haired avenger. Natasha his angel of mercy, his saviour. He would never ever see her again. Loki really wanted to see that she was different, that she cared and was willing to listen and understand him. But he was being silly, no one ever cared, bothered about him. He was nothing. Never worthy in their eyes. All he wanted was to be Thor´s equal. All he wanted was Odin, Frigga and Thor to be proud of him. But never. He failed everything and now he was going to spend millennia’s in silence and solitude. He had no idea about how much time that had passed. Had he been there a few weeks or months since it was eternal darkness there he had no idea if it was day or night. His lips was sawn together. He was basically left there to die.

Suddenly several beings were there, they were yelling and screaming at him. They beated him bloody. Loki was in shock, he knew they would come back, he couldn't escape, he tried to get help. Banged the walls. No one came no one cared. They next day the Chitauriies was back... Every day the Chitauries came and beaten him, tortured him. The Chitauries used Loki for all their dark evil desires.

 

When a year had gone. Thor and the guards came to Loki. The sight that met them was dreadful. Loki was so filled with cuts, bruises that he weren’t even recognizable. He was barely breathing. Thor fell down to his knees cried. Held Loki’s dying body in his arms. For a long time everything was silent.   
-I am so sorry, brother. I failed you. I shouldn’t left you here. I should have made sure you stay on Midgard with your new friend. Thor refused to see that Natasha most likely only done her job. He wanted to believe that she had cared, wanted to save Loki from himself like he had.  
A hand was on his shoulder.  
-Uncle.  
-Niece, my darling Hela. You have come to take your father with you.   
-I was. But I heard you mumble about this red-haired lady. I know father has thought about her a lot. If I give father his life back. Will you make sure he comes to Midgard to be getting the chance to love?  
-I will. You have my word, niece. He kissed her forehead. But please tell me who did this to him? Torture and beatings all this abuse he has been through. If I had known… I should have visit him even if I was forbidden.  
-I wasn’t allowed to come either. Had I come and seen this I would have alerted you. Thor was Hel´s favourite uncle. He treated her as a person not like a disgusting monster like others did.   
-I know. So can you sense them, see who it is. Because when Loki is in safety at Midgard I will hunt those who did this and kill them. My brother, your father will be avenged.  
-I don’t know who did this, but they aren’t from Asgard. Perhaps those controlled his mind, those that wanted the tesseract.  
-Chitauries and Thanos.  
-Most likely yes. 

 

Hel gave Loki his life back. Thor argued with Odin for a long time. Finally the allfather gave in and let Thor take Loki to Midgard as soon as he was healed enough to handle the trip. Loki sat at his brother´s bed and waited.

 

Natasha and the other avengers lived on after the invasion. The repaired the Tower, all that was broken and damaged in New York after the invasion. They had many missions, much to fix. Sometimes Natasha thought of Loki wondered if he had gotten a lesser punishment. He had gotten away from torture but prison in solitude and gotten his lips sewn is cruel enough. She had talked to Thor about it. She had told him what she thought about such torture. They had end up arguing. Cause she questioned Asgard´s justice. Thor couldn’t handle that. 

 

One day a year later a lady approached her. She were dressed in black had long bright hair. Had penetrating deep green eyes. She looked very young and thin.  
\- Are you Natasha Romanoff, the lady asked. Natasha pointed her both guns towards the lady.  
-Yes who are you?  
\- I am Hela queen of Helheim. Daughter of Loki.  
-Nice to meet you. Natasha lowers her gun a bit. What can I do for you?  
-My father is dying. I may bring him back. Natasha stared at Hel. What was this, why tell her this?   
-I have a message for you. Hel gave Natasha a piece of cloth with a piece of paper within it. On the paper it said

Dearest Natasha if you have gotten this message I am most likely dead. Thanos and the chitauriies are after me for not doing the task. They come here every day to beat me, torment me and satisfy their needs. I tell you this so Thor will hunt them down before they destroy the universe. I want to thank you for helping me. Remember me.   
The memory of you, your arms around me, your kindness kept me alive.  
Yours forever  
Loki.

Natasha was moved, she even gotten a few tears in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away and said.  
\- Touching message Loki, how did you get out?  
\- I am not Loki, he is my dad but maybe need to see the real me. Hela changed herself to her true form with the one dark rotten corpse side and the other a young living woman. Natasha thinks what trick is this. It is nice that you gave me the message. But exactly what do you want me to do.   
\- I have spoken to my uncle Thor. I want a safe haven for my father. And who is better caregiver then the woman who kept him alive, who made an impression on him.   
\- I understand you want asylum for him. But I can't do much. I need to talk to Fury and the other avengers. I can't guarantee anything.  
I know.   
-Do you want to talk to them? Yes but I have to go help Thor find those who harmed him.   
Hela leaves.

 

Thor returns with Loki. It is in a meeting with Fury that Thor comes. I am sorry to disturb after this long time. My brother is more dead than alive. Loki isn't safe on Asgard. My father refuses to give Loki back his powers. So he can't heal so Hela will do it I need a place for my brother to recover. I will be forever in your debt.   
-Take him to my floor Steve can share with Clint. Then I have the whole floor with him.   
-Can we trust Loki?  
-Can we know he won't harm anyone or take over the earth?  
-Look at him he can’t do anything. Let’s have compassion and help him says Banner.  
-Or just let him die, that is what he deserves.  
-Clint! I will forgive you for your cruel words this time Barton…The treat was in the air. Thor glared with anger.  
\- Take him to my floor and Bruce can patch him up there in his room.   
-Thank you lady Natasha.  
-But Thor just so you know if Loki becomes a threat to me or the others I will kill him.   
-I understand, said Thor. Thor puts Loki who is still unconscious on a bed goes to speak to Fury.

 

Banner patches Loki up, lets Jarvis X-ray to see what's wrong. Thor comes back.  
-I have settled it all with Fury, my brother gets sanctuary here. The others nodded. It was no surprise. They had heard yelling and thunder outside. So they knew Fury had agreed to Thor´s demand. They were curious about why Fury agreed to it. But Thor didn’t say.  
-It is a miracle he can live. Every bone has been broken several times. Banner sighs it is hard to not hulk out. Cause extreme abuse and torture makes hulk very angry the hulk growls.   
Hela comes and walks towards Bruce.  
\- Thank you for your compassion. We will find Thanos and Chitauriies extinguish them. Hela´s word maked Hulk calms enough so Bruce could finish the patching up. 

 

\- Are you sure what you are doing Natasha? Asks Tony.  
\- What if it is a trick? Says Steve.  
\- I doubt it is possible to fake such severe damage abuse. I will keep an eye on him says Natasha. She goes to him. Sees that he is slowly waking up.  
\- You are awake.  
-Yes, Where am I? Loki noticing light in the room he can speak again. His eyes was filled with tears. You kept me alive, I saw you a lot but it was illusion from myself  
-You are in very bad shape. Try to rest. You are on the earth on my floor at the tower. We will talk later. Loki tries to reach out his hand.  
\- Please stay. She sits down takes his hand and holds it. Loki falls asleep can’t remember when he slept this well before.

 

It takes a week before Loki gets up from the bed. He is still very weak. Natasha is with him. Loki has much nightmares, flashbacks. She calms him make him listen to her voice. Loki feels so weak so pathetic. Natasha comforts him. She doesn’t pressure him to talk, to do anything. He often cries in her arms. He doesn’t seem to be able to stop. Natasha ensures him it is alright. He needs to process all that happened to him. She tries to break his isolation by taking him out to meet the others. It didn’t end well. Loki is very sensitive and see everything they say or do as an insult.  
He seemed to enjoy being near Clint, Clint didn’t speak he just ignored him. Saw him as Natasha´s project. It was easier to think of Loki as twisted broken person then the evil god who had used him, made him do things. He had promised Natasha to look after him. Keep him out of trouble. 

 

Natasha came to Loki after a meeting with Fury. He looked up came towards her. She hugged him. He held her tight.  
-I have the whole hobbit and lord of the rings series with me to as a gift. And sweets.  
-Thank you Natasha. He kissed her and hugged her again.  
-Loki, I need to talk to you.  
-Okay, he sat down at the table looked at her.  
-I have been given a mission I need to live tomorrow evening. No one else can do it. This is my job.  
-You are leaving me. He looked for once as a lost puppy.  
-It is just for a few week a month the most. It feels like a long time. I wish didn’t have to go so soon.   
-I see.  
-This isn’t about you Loki. This doesn’t mean I don’t care about you or that don’t like you anymore. This only means I have to work. I need to go to Russia on the mission.  
-Can I come with you?  
-No you can’t you need to heal, stay here and get well. You have movies and books to entertain yourself with. When the sweets is gone ask Clint or someone else buy some for you. Loki was upset that she would be leaving him.  
-If I had been someone else if I was more help for you, If I was like Clint or someone of the others in the avengers would you still leave me? Would I be allowed to come with you. She sighed you are you are truly messed up aren’t you she thought.  
-No it wouldn’t mattered. If you were some of the others I wouldn’t buy things to make sure they have some fun when I am gone. She smiled hugged him, kissed him. He wanted to push her away but couldn’t so he just held her tight and kissed her back.  
-I will be here waiting for you.  
-I know I will come home as soon as I can. She sighed inside at his sad eyes. This was the reason she didn’t have other people in her life then the Avengers, some S.H.I.E.L.D members. No pets, no kids, no relationships. 

 

The others noticed the change he was a shadow of his former self, when Natasha left for mission he would just stay at his room mostly looking out the window. Waiting for her to come back. When Natasha was there he followed her as a silent shadow spoke mostly only to her. He seemed to be shy, scared of them. Like he expected to be punished, tortured.   
-Come on Prance let’s eat, Tony patted Loki’s shoulder. Loki rolled his eyes followed him. The others at the table chatted Loki ate in silence. He was about to go into his room.  
-You can’t stay there until she comes back. Stay here with us we will drink play games watch movies.  
-Okay then. He smiled followed the others. Steve picked a movie put it in the dvd then sat next to Loki.  
-You are very silent after returning Loki, are you alright.  
\- Why you ask?   
\- Well you were so chatty earlier. Both in Stuttgart Germany when we first met, then at the Hellicarrier, even as you turned side you talked a lot.  
-Yes.  
-Did something happen? At Asgard in the prison. Loki was silent-  
-I take your silence as yes, what happened, are those who broke you coming here? Is the earth under threat? Is there a risk for you to be used again? To take over the world?  
-Look at me captain am I such a threat now. I will go to my room stay there I just want peace. 

 

Tony walked after Loki.   
-Come on Loki, you can’t blame us for being careful. If you don’t talk to us how will we know?  
Loki turned around.   
\- Maybe not, but has it ever occurred to your small pathetic minds that I was so badly tortured to death actually cause I didn’t give in. Because I refused to have anything to do with them after Natasha stopped me at the invasion. I was left a year in the cell with my lips sewn. No one visited me the Chitauries came each day to torture in the most disgusting ways, the most tormenting ways. And you think I would go back just waiting to attack. Loki was raging with anger and walked towards the others in a threatening manner.   
-Great job Tony now he is pissed again. And Tasha isn’t here, says Clint. Clint backed away bit started dial a phone.  
-Loki focus here is Natasha on the phone I woke her up she is in Russia different time zone from here. Talk to her. Loki was surprised. What kind of strange magic was this?  
-Just speak through it and you can hear her voice. And you may not feel so alone and moody.  
-I am not alone, I am not moody. I do not miss her. I couldn’t care less. Clint rolled his eyes at Loki.  
-Why is there yelling in the phone? Natasha’s sleepy voice said.  
-Natasha?  
-Yes it is me.   
-How are you? When are you coming back?  
-When I am done. It should take a few more weeks. Then I am home.   
-So tell me what happened, why the yelling.  
-Nothing.  
-Loki! I ask you because I want to hear what happened, your version of it.  
-Those pesky mortals questioned my motives and thought I would take over the world again. I told them what happen to me while I yelled at them. Hawkeye had the sense to call you.   
-I see, I am sorry about that I didn’t expect them to confront you so soon. I didn’t think this mission would take this long either. I should have stayed taken care of you.  
-Thanks. Be safe if anything happened to you, I will avenge you when I am healthy.  
-We both will said Clint who stood close to Loki.  
-Thank you. I am home soon I will try to call next week.  
-Goodbye. Loki gave the phone to Clint.

 

Loki smirked.   
-Stark, you call yourself a genius. Apparently you are bested by Hawkeye.  
-What? Look at him. He will found Tasha. He misses her too.  
-What did you just admit you missed Tasha, that you have feelings? Tony teased. Very relieved no one got hurt. I need a drink. Anyone else?  
Steve took a few beers and gave one to Loki.  
-I am sorry for what you been through. It was not right.  
-You pity the enemy Captain Rogers. I don’t need you or anyone else to feel sorry for me. You just wait for me to attack so you have a reason to take me to shield and lock me up for good. Loki threw his beer to the wall.  
-Yeah I heard you and Stark and Banner discuss me a few days ago. But if you trigger me to attack with your stupidity and accusing doesn’t matter. Cause you all are just doing the right thing. You are so perfect. I hate you all. Loki looked at with anger and malice ready for attack.  
-Smart move dumbass, I had just made calmer, Clint glared at the others. He turned to Loki.  
-You want to come with me too the roof. Clint gave Loki another beer  
-So you can kick me down when I am still this pathetically weak.  
\- Nope, we can drink beers watch the view, be silent. Clint walked, Loki followed.

 

They sat down at the roof. Loki was very tired of all this. The outburst of anger was exhausting. Loki almost fell asleep. Clint noticed it. Didn’t say anything. He agreed with the others. But apparently no of them could speak to Loki without getting him pissed he had very bad temper. Probably cause he felt so weak maybe even frightened. He enjoyed being with Clint only cause didn’t talk to him much, they needed to learn to get along better. For now Loki was still weak and not able to do anything even if he wanted. Loki needed something to do occupy his time so he would have something to do and he needed to interact with others on a more less tense way.   
The next day Clint introduced Loki to xbox and games like Dungeons and Dragons. And other similar games.   
-What is the point of this crap, Loki growls.  
-The point is to play have fun, you need to do something to do.  
Loki glared. Clint ignored Loki’s usual moody appearance.  
-We all play from time to time, you should join us. It is a good way to interact with others. When they get to know you see you are no threat they calm down staying in her just prolongs the pain.   
-What is it in for you, Barton?  
-What?  
-Why do you do this, what will you get from Natasha.  
-Nothing. But she asked me to look after you. That’s it. You don’t demand long conversations you are happy just sitting on the roof being silent.  
-Yes.  
It got windy and started to rain outside.  
-Lets go inside and play I will kick your ass.  
-What! Why I have done nothing offensive being here.  
-Calm down it is a figure of speech it means that in the play xbox I showed you I will beat you win over you.  
-Oh I see.

Clint helped Loki build his character on xbox then they played. Clint enjoyed beating up Loki´s charactar over and over. After a while Loki got better and better at play with the Xbox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes back, Loki joins shield

Loki got better and better at the game. Steve and Tony looked at them.   
-They have fun apparently. I can't believe Legolas playing those games with Loki   
-Yeah but Loki gets beaten up all the time perhaps it is revenge  
-Revenge of the nerds. You should spar with him he need to regain strength in his body. And you wanna beat him as well  
A sounds is heard and Loki starts to laugh Clint glares  
-Oh legolas did the Reindeer beat you for once for once?  
-Yes.  
-Well we have a price for you Loki says Tony. Loki looks confused.  
-What price for winning a game?  
-Yes you get to spar with Steve in the gym you bring your buddy Clint, he is the replacement for Natasha apparently.  
-I don't think so. I don't want to just accept beatings not be allowed to fight back its enough with Clint beating my character in these games.  
-It is not an attempt for me get a reason beat you up. It is so you will stronger in your body. You rarely leave the room. Says Steve. Loki glared at him.   
-I know the only ones you get along with is Natasha and Clint. We shouldn't have pressured you to talk like we did. It wasn't kind. 

-Are you apologising to the enemy? Steve shrugs.  
-Take it as you wish. Meet me at the gym about 20 minutes.  
-Yes Captain Rogers.   
-Come Loki I will find you training clothes says Tony.  
-I see you later then, Hawkeye.  
-Nope I want to see this Clint smiles. 

 

Steve waited for Loki, he was in his suit. Loki came down the stairs followed by Clint.  
\- So Loki this an important step before starting to fight, you first kiss Steve on each cheek then bow your head and say Namaste. Loki look shocked then rolls his eyes. Clint was deadly serious.  
\- It is how we do it here on earth. You want to do this, So you will fit in better. Won't Natasha be pleased to know that you are slowly becoming one of us?  
Loki shrugged these mortals was more and more weird. But if it was needed to get them off his back. So be it.  
Loki stood in front of Steve bowed said Namaste then he grabbed Steve kissed him on each cheek and got in position. Steve was shocked.  
\- What are you doing? Steve wondered. Loki was puzzled   
-Clint told that before a fight and sparing session’s midgardians do this. Steve glared at Clint growls ---Clint! Clint and Tony laughed so hard that they fell to the floor.  
This not how it is done yes mafia bosses tends to kiss their victims cheek before killing them on movies. No one else does that and the bow and word Namaste is what one end a yoga sessions with, Steve explained. Loki looked at Steve.  
-What is mafia and what is yoga?  
Mafia is criminal gangs they do much blackmails, drugs and killing, fighting. I will show you the movies. Yoga is relaxing with moves.  
-I see. They sparred Loki was pretty weak. So Steve held back.   
-This is like sparring with Thor without his laughter I mean mocking. Steve just smiled.  
\- I take that as compliment  
\- Of course anyone doing anything being compared to Thor feels complemented   
-I use to have my magic create clones that would be everywhere to annoy Thor. It was helpful with magick in battles  
\- I can imagine. 

 

The next morning Clint growled Loki as he run towards Loki´s run.  
\- Loki you little shit, he banged on Loki’s door  
-Is there anything I can help you with agent Barton? Loki looked very innocent.  
-You put glitter on my bow and my arrows!  
-Me, why would I do that?  
\- Cause I tricked you yesterday!  
-Me seeking revenge so unlike me. Me doing pranks so very unlikely  
\- Yeah right. You just wait, Clint growls.  
-Ooo I am so scared, Loki smirks.

 

Tony and Steve came towards them.   
\- What are you up too?  
\- Nothing says Loki  
\- None of your business, says Clint.  
Clint went to the kitchen Loki walked inside his room  
Steve was said   
-You need to eat Loki I want to spar again, we will do it every day.   
-Okay I will eat them he looked glad.  
-Loki sat next to Clint. They stole each other’s pancakes.   
Are you going on mission or stay here and annoy me today. Playing more of these stupid games with me? Wondered Loki.  
\- I can't wait to kill you in the game.  
\- It will be good enough to kill you too. It seems I have to train today.   
-Of course I want to see the Capt beat the shit out of you. These sparing is only for him to beat you. Although you can fight back, but Steve won't hold back today I guess. So you are going to get so beaten.   
Loki smirked   
-is that so. 

 

It looked like Loki thought we deny him food after yesterday and this day when he got back at Clint  
It is sad  
Well he had his mouth sawn so food is nothing he may expect  
So odd he wouldn't food is always for him he may see it as some privilege like Clint shares his own meal with Loki cause Natasha told Clint to take care of him.  
Steve didn't hold back so much. Loki wrestled Steve down Steve managed to kick Loki away who had to take a few breath.   
Loki take ten minutes break drink some water.  
Yes captain rogers  
Loki went to the bathroom. Then he drank water.  
Loki is getting better and better.  
Is he ready.   
Soon give me 2 weeks then he is ready. Loki came back.  
They kept sparing every day Loki got stronger and better at the end he fought with both tony and Steve at once.   
At the evening they drank beer. Loki said you want me to learn you to fight dirty.  
What in a battle there is no such things as rules it is just fight unt death there is no justice no rule. It is either win or live or die and loose.  
-Good speech Reindeergames you took it all from the gangster movie you watched last night.   
Loki laughed   
-Yeah you watched it with me. It was a fun speech. But I mean it Loki showed him.  
\- It is like fighting Tasha said Tony .  
What are you saying? Do I fight dirty, Stark? Behind them stood Natasha.   
-Tasha you are back. Tony hugged her. Steve and Clint hugged her as well. Loki stood at the side watching them. Not sure what to do. Natasha turned to him.  
\- Loki you look healthier  
\- Hello Tasha. I have missed you. He hugged her tight.   
-I mean nice to have you back agent Romanoff he said and took a step back.   
-Loki will you take my bags to my room I have gifts to you in one of them.   
-Ok. Loki didn't like being send away. His smile over seeing him left. He left and looked back saw her smiling and talking to the others. But he wasn't one of them, Was only allowed to be around them when he was asked too. Nothing strange at all. He opened her bags in her room and found his presents. It was interesting books. But the pain of being send away like a servant, hurt him. He had yearned so much for Tasha. And she just send him away.  
\- So how is it going around here she asked Tony and Steve.  
-Good, it took a while getting Loki out of his shell and join us. He is getting better at sparring we both spar with him. Two against one was just today. He tends to say stuff that seem like treat afterwards he drinks and laughs with Clint while they playing video games. Clint kills and beats his character there. 

 

Natasha found Loki in his room later  
-Why are you in here? You should be outside with us.  
-Really I thought you wanted to be alone. That you have much to talk about. I am the unwanted the outcast. The enemy, I guess I forgot my place. That I am nothing.  
-Loki it is not like that. She brushed through his hair with her fingers. She was too tired to deal with this.  
-Then how is it he spat. I am only allowed to be outside this room when the others wants it. As soon as I am not wanted I get send away. And if I don't obey I will go to a prison cell. Same if anyone trigger me to attack. I am the monster no one wants to be around. I am…  
-Oh Loki! She puts her arms as around him. Kissed him   
\- I didn't mean to hurt you.   
I just needed to talk about work stuff with the others. But I won't send you away again. I will talk the others about it. I am proud of your accomplishments. Come on now let's eat I just want to relax with all my friends. Loki glared at her.  
-And yes it includes you   
-Okay. Loki followed her. Sat down next to her at the couch. They ate and watched movie. They laughed at some jokes. Tony said.

At midnight they walked to her room. He hugged her.  
-Stay here tonight, she said.  
Loki smiled and kissed her passionately. They made love. He was both hungry and tender.  
He woke up before her the next day. He just held her. He felt better now that he was with her. When she woke up he kissed her she smiled.  
\- I like waking up like this.   
\- Yes me too, you are so beautiful. He held her tight.   
-You don't look so bad yourself she smiled. 

 

\- Romeo and Juliette still in bed, asked Tony.  
-Apparently said Steve. Loki and Natasha came walking towards the kitchen to get breakfast they held each other’s hands  
-Morning Romeo and Juliette  
-Stark. Natasha said warning lay sudden. Tony laughed.   
-I need to do the debriefing. Then we have the whole week together, Loki.  
\- Okay.  
\- She left. Loki knocked on the lab.   
-What? Tony opened the door.  
\- I wonder if I could borrow money. Not that I know when I can pay you back.  
\- What is it you want to buy, Rock of ages?  
-Just some flowers I guess. He starred to the ground. Tony looked at him.  
-Okay tell Jarvis what you want to buy and you have it here within a few hours if it is in the city.  
-Okay thank you.

 

Loki sparred with Natasha later when she came back. After the sparring they made out. Then they continued.   
Then they got into her room there were there where dozens of red roses. And some medieval poetry on the table next to the vodka. As well as a box of chocolate.   
-What is this?  
\- I just want to give you something you may like. I dreamed about doing this in the cell. I could picture you so clearly. Now I am here with you and it is for real.  
-Aw aren't you the sweetest. She kissed him, smelled the roses took a zip of the vodka.   
-Read the poetry to me. Loki read the poetry to her. She smiled then they kissed passionately. 

 

After the lovemaking they had a romantic dinner in candle light. Then they danced around. She showed him waltz tango and ballet. He showed her the asgardian dances. They danced around all night.   
The next day they spend in looking at walking around and holding hand. Looked at different museums. At the liberty statue she bought him ice cream. He loved it. He enjoyed every moment with her.   
A few days later Fury came there. They was going to have a meeting. Loki was about to leave.   
-Why don't you stay, Loki. Said Fury.  
-Okay Loki said. He sat next to Natasha   
-Are you well enough to fight in a battle Loki?  
\- I think so It took both the captain and stark to beat me when they had pissed me off, Loki chuckled at the memories.  
-Is that so?  
\- It can be seen as if I triggered it though. Loki said quickly.  
\- Do you have some battle for me?  
-Yes if want to join us. You will go through tests, get evaluated. Loki looked at him.   
-This is what Thor agreed on right. My asylum here in return for my contribution in battle.  
-Yes. You knew?  
-Nope, but I figured it out after a while. First I thought the Avengers judge all I did to wait for next attack so they could have a reason to kill me or put me in prison. Depending on how much of a threat I was but. It seemed to be more about how fast I can be useful. And what I assumed as playing silly games on Xbox was a way to exercise my spirit my mind, cooperation skills as well as battle techniques. See how I would work in the team.  
-It was.  
-I will do my best said Loki.  
-My office tomorrow 8 am. 

 

Loki was there next morning. Did the tests and evaluation begun. A few doctors and psychologist spoke to him as well. Loki did tests. Fury and Hill went through the results, and called on Loki to discuss it with him.  
\- I don't buy it. That you give in for authority. You don't appear to be weak, submissive. You agree to stuff. That you have to do, but you aren’t cowering. You express very little of your true personality.  
-What's going on?  
\- Nothing, I just want to be with Natasha. It is better you this more timid side of me so you have in mind when I get really pissed and angry. Loki smirks.  
-What happens then?  
-It depends on what’s happening, what ticked me off.   
-You don't care about joining past enemies?  
\- No. Family can become enemies, so enemies can become friends.   
Here on earth I am safe. Actually my daughter and brother assured me that I would be as long as I cooperate. Maria hill looked at Loki and to her files and then whispered to Fury. Fury nodded.

 

-Come Loki take a wake a walk with me. Loki got up followed agent Hill. She took him to the cells the fears, shined in his eyes he looked for ways to escape. Hill took his arm  
\- Easy. I just want you to meet a few prisoners tell me about them, are they possessed by some alien or are they aliens, are they a dangerous threat. Loki swallowed, he was relieved.  
-Yes of course. It will be over soon he thought. At the cell there were a few men were tied up.   
\- Isn't this prince Loki! Have the mortals submitted to you. Is that lady your pet. Oh yeah you prefers the little red vixen, she is hot I would like to… he didn't get to finish the sentence before Loki had gotten in the cell, put his hands around his neck.   
-If you or anyone touches her or those I cooperate with. I will kill you all slowly, intimately in every way you fear.   
-big words from cowering Trickster I had no idea you were the mortals lapdog their servant. The other dark elves laughed. Loki attacked them.  
-If Malekith comes I take on him too. You can stay here and rotten.   
-Loki get out here, now! Loki got out to her.  
-They are dark elves. Very dangerous.  
-Dangerous how? Like you used to be? Hill questioned.  
-Worse and in a different way.  
-Tell me.  
-They wish to bring darkness to the whole universe and destroy it. Hill stared at him  
-They can't right.   
-They will try. But without Malekith their leader. They are weaker, pathetic.  
-So Malekith is to one to really, we must stop then.  
-If he came to Midgard yes. He can already be here.  
-But he wouldn't come without an army. He would destroy Asgard and Alfheim we are archenemies. Hill was thoughtful.  
-How did they come here, Loki asks.  
-They were killing and destroying some villages, so we brought them here.   
-They aren't friends, not even possible allies for you Loki. Loki glared at her.  
-They could have been but the moment they mentioned Natasha, I mean agent Romanoff I wanted to slit their throats. So no I would never cooperate with them. No one does that. Interesting she thought.   
-Could you be persuaded to do it?  
-Highly doubtful they have magic but what they can offer in return means death to everyone.   
-You don't want that anymore?  
-No not even for me.  
-Can you sense feel Malekith nearby?  
-Yes but he needs to be close, like a mile from me.   
Can Malekith be here? Imean Thor and Asgard are busy fighting the Chitauriies and Thanos. Malekith can wreak a havoc here without being disturbed by Thor. Loki looked at her.   
-It is possible.   
\- That's your first mission than to track Malekith, bring him here. Make sure he won't do any more harm. Limit the damage.  
\- I see. Loki looks around these cells aren't strong enough to hold him.   
-Then you shall build something with that will be strong enough to hold him.  
-Okay I will that.  
You are dismissed. He bowed slightly and left.

 

Fury had seen them in the monitor.   
Agent Romanoff is his everything that is for our advantage.


End file.
